Field of the Invention
Smokers all over the world are aware of the dangers they stand by continuing to smoke the regular types of cigarettes, cigars or the like.
It has been proven that the major damage to smokers is caused by the tar residues transfered by the inhaled smoke to the lungs, causing tar deposits on the lungs. These deposits are major causes for lung cancer and other incurable damages.
The partial oxidation that occurs during smoking to the paper or other cellulose parts in the cigarettes result in a large proportion of carbon monoxide in the released cigarette smoke. When the smoke is being inhaled these quantities of carbon monoxide enter the bloodstream, thus causing a reduction of available oxygen in the blood, and hence great disturbances to the heart function. It is well known that cigarette smoking is a major reason for several heart diseases.
It has therefore been the aim of many products to attract smokers away from smoking cigarettes, thus reducing the medical risks, yet retaining some of the pleasures caused by the supposed addiction to cigarettes.
It has been proven that most smokers who wish to stop smoking are addicted to several features of the smoking procedure, namely:
the sensation of holding a mouthpiece and sucking it,
The taste of nicotine, the major aroma of tobacco,
The ritual of taking in and blowing out the smoke.